Morir de amor
by Jennifer Anderson
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que crees es tan solo un sueño? O tal vez una pesadilla..dónde todo comienza como un cuento de hadas.. pero al final... las cosas nunca son lo que parecen...


Nombre del Fic: Morir de amor

Autor del Fic: Jennifer Anderson

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenece. Son propiedad de WB y CD comics.

Género: Drama.

Categoría: [+13]

Síntesis: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que crees es tan solo un sueño? O tal vez una pesadilla... Una historia... que nos relata un romance entre dos jóvenes... y su triste final.

Me encuentro en un rincón de mi cuarto... mejor dicho de _nuestro _cuarto, aunque a veces me pregunto de quién es en realidad... escondo mi rostro entre mis piernas y lloro... amargamente... ¿Cómo pude llegar hasta esto? ¿Porqué a mi? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Si todo había comenzado como un cuento de hadas... Un sueño hecho realidad... pero solo era el comienzo del fin... ¿Porqué nuestra historia tuvo que terminar así?. Tal vez nunca hubo un "nosotros", Tal vez nunca hubo una historia de amor. Apreté mis manos contra mi pecho pero me duele fuertemente... una punzada en el pecho que no me deja respirar, mis pulmones no me funcionan bien... no me importa... después de todo... ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?... No puedo tapar con sangre mi final... Yo no puedo ni quiero seguir con este juego... ¡No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces! Después de aquel hecho ya nada queda entre _él_ y yo ¿Pero cómo que después de ese hecho? ¡Si lo hiso un millón de veces! Él siempre me decía que no lo volvería a hacer... pero como siempre nunca cumple sus promesas...Y nada quedó... solo una lagrima... _mi_ lagrima... No lo soporto más... es como estar muerta en vida... es como estar con un fantasma que nunca se va... una bomba que no se sabe cuándo va a explotar. ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Prefiero mil veces morir que seguir agonizando entre sus brazos!

—Prefiero morir... é entre lágrimas... sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de romper cualquier objeto que tenga a la mano. Tal vez debería dormir sin despertar. Así el dolor físico no existiría... pero lo que más me duele es el corazón... sus palabras... me dañan... no puedo más... Quiero saltar por la ventana y acabar con mi estúpida existencia... así todos estarían mejor... así _yo_ estaría mejor.

Mi barbilla me tiembla... me agarré del borde de la cama que tenía a mi costado y me paré con dificultad... sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo me dolía y me pedía a gritos dejar de moverme y echarme a la cama... pero no... Caminé... un paso... dos pasos... tres pasos... con una paciencia que parecía que los minutos se me hacían eternos. Abrí la puerta con firmeza y luego me dirigí hacia las escaleras... me fue difícil bajarlas... no estaba en mi mejor estado... una vez en el primer piso de mi casa... fui hasta la cocina, no prendo la luz.. ya que para mí es suficiente la luz de la luna... observé todo... minuciosamente como queriéndola guardar los recuerdos por siempre. Veo al frente de mi y ... como si fuera una película aparezco yo... alegre... con _él _a mi lado, ambos reíamos, mientras cocinábamos una comida por nuestro aniversario como esposos... sonreí con nostalgia. Aquellos tiempos que el viento se llevó... y que nunca más volverán.

Luego aquella imagen se desvanece... y da paso a un lugar destruido y con una leve capa de polvo cubrirlo... Oh no... No otra vez... cierro los ojos con fuerza y me apoyo en una mesita que había en la cocina. Oigo gritos... que retumban en mi mente... empiezo a llorar de nuevo... yo me acordaba a la perfección de ese día... cuando él comenzó a hacerme todo esto...

—¡Por favor ya basta! -. Oía en mi cabeza, me tapé mis oídos con mis manos y apreté mis ojos...

—¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? ¡Eres solamente una mujerzuela!

—¡Nunca te eh mentido!

Empecé a llorar con fuerza... no quería recordar eso... no querida... ¡Ya basta! Era una pesadilla viviente... empecé a oír golpes... y gritos de dolor... pidiendo misericordia... la furia se apoderó de mi... abrí mis ojos de golpe estaban rojos y sin ese brillo que antes tenían.

—¡No más! -. Grité histérica y dolida. Empecé a romper y botar todas las cosas que habían ahí... con furia... con ira... golpee las paredes y mesas que habían. Boté todo dejando los objetos de cocina en el suelo... algunas cosas estaban ya rotas y otras ligeramente malogradas por la fuerza con las que las había tirado... Apreté mis dientes y lloré con furia... luego sin más fuerzas me tumbé en el suelo llorando...

—No más...no más... -. Repetía como si alguien me fuera a escuchar... me hice una bolita en mi misma y lloré con más fuerza... esta situación nunca la creí pasar... siempre quise tener mi familia... mis hijos... una vida... ahora todo eso solo serian recuerdos... Un vaso de agua se había caído asustándome levemente... se rompió en mil pedacitos al chocar contra el piso... y el agua se desparramó... cerca de mi... vi mi reflejo... mi rostro... estaba con moretones... un ojo hinchado y cortes en mis mejillas y una parte morada que tenía en mi cuello... que al más mínimo contacto me dolía... Pasé mis manos por mi cabeza... suspiré mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro... mis cabellos estaban por toda mi cara y estaba despeinada...

—Pagaras por todo esto... lo juro -. Dije... en mis palabras había seguridad...lo iba a hacer... él pagaría por todo lo que me está pasando... a unos metros de mi ... veo un cuchillo... me debato entre sí hacerlo o no... Me arrastré hasta donde se encontraba el elemento de cocina y lo tomé en mis manos... luego lo apreté con fuerza... Oh si... lo iba a hacer... Luego escucho un portazo en la sala... me alarmo... escondí el cuchillo detrás de mi... sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca... mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora... mi respiración estaba agitada... mi pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo pausado... los pasos de la otra persona eran tambaleantes... como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer... estaba borracho...

—¡Kory! -. Oí a alguien llamándome, con voz ronca y arrastrando cada palabra... era él... era Eliot... mi esposo... el desgraciado que me arruinó la vida...

No dije nada... no quería que él me encontrara... me arrastré hasta un rincón de la cocina... la cual era muy grande y me escondí... cerré los ojos con serenidad... Pronto él caería dormido... Y me dejaría en paz una sola noche... Me abracé a mi misma y esperé a que la noche se fuera rápidamente... y que el sueño me embargara... o que al día siguiente... despertara en el paraíso...

Continurá...

Nota de Autora: ¿Qué tal? Lo sé es algo...amm... ¿Traumante? xD Bueno esto se me ocurrio escuchando algunas cancionsitas y pues... la inspiración me llegó y eh aquí todo esto xD Sé que es cortito pero así se empieza Espero que les aya gustado *-* Oh acepto todo tipo de críticas =)

Saludos!


End file.
